


Home

by LizzieTheRose



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Galo Thymos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, Intersex Lio Fotia, M/M, Omega Lio Fotia, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Referenced Human Experimentation, Tagging as I go, Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTheRose/pseuds/LizzieTheRose
Summary: They saved millions of innocent lives and gave the Promare what it needed. It's the start of their new lives as normal people. Right? Perhaps not in the end since the biological changes the Promare brought still lingered on. Perhaps not in the end since the Burnish still had to answer for their crimes. Perhaps not. But they can make do as they are.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. The Alpha-Omega Dynamic

The world had been divided thirty years ago. Ten percent of the population had burst into flames, burning everything that plagued their normal lives. Another ten percent of the population had developed a hunter's instinct in response so to speak. The first group became known as the Burnish, folks with a desire to watch the world burn. The second became known as the Extinguish, folks with a desire to chase after the Burnish. Scientific studies on both groups quickly found that a biological change had occurred in them.

This change was dubbed the Alpha-Omega Dynamic. The Burnish's reproductive system became more like a female animal's in which they would experience things like heats and they produced a substance which was dubbed as slick. Masculine-born Burnish's bodies seemed to spontaneously develop female genitalia while retaining their penises. In parallel, the Extinguish's reproductive system became more like a male animal's in which they would experience things like ruts and grow knots. Unsurprisingly, feminine-born Extinguish developed male genitalia while retaining their vaginas.

Not only did these people experience a physical change, but they also underwent a mental change as well. The two sides of the coin were drawn to each other, but due to the Burnish's need to burn and the Extinguish's instinctual aggressive behavior, it lead to bloodshed on both sides. Only the Burnish were seen as criminals in this phenomena from their violence because of their indiscriminate burning desire while the Extinguish were hailed as protectors because they targeted the murderous Burnish exclusively. The Extinguish were gathered by the governments to hunt down the Burnish and snuff them out for good.

Years and years of bloodshed later, though Burnish and Extinguish would continue to appear at random occurrences, the Burnish were down to under a fourth of their original numbers while the Extinguish were only half. It seemed like the end was coming to the Burnish as Kray Foresight sought to use the flames of his fellow Burnish to save a few from a catastrophe. Two unlikely heroes put a stop to Kray's madness and the future catastrophe however. Lio Fotia and Galo Thymos, a Burnish who hadn't killed a single human or Extinguish and an Extinguish who overcame his own aggression. They found the perfect solution to protect innocent lives and also snuff out the flames that drove the Burnish.

But even perfect solutions have their own consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the start is so short. I wanted to establish a bit of world building before we kicked off the story and also see if I could gauge interest. There will be a bit more world building as the story goes on, but this is just the basics. I feel like I could have done better honestly, but this is the best my brain could shit out at the moment. I don't really have any friends who like Promare and ABO dynamics to help me work on this and beta read for me, so we're just yeeting this out here I guess. If you like the premise of this story, I would really appreciate kudos and comments as they help drive me to keep going! Thank you so much for your time!


	2. Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rebuilding of Promepolis goes on, a shelter for the ex-Burnish displaced by the thirty years of fighting is being rebuilt with the help of Lio, Galo, and the gang. Lio is trying to think of a way to help his people as the discrimination of them still lingers. Not the greatest way to start of, but could it get worse?

Lio thought that would be the end of thirty years of suffering, that the world could close this chapter of history and learn some sort of lesson on compassion from it. Despite everything, the world just wouldn't do that. The Promare were gone, but the differences between a normal person and those affected by its appearance lingered. The memories of what the Mad Burnish and the Foresight Foundation had done lingered. Civilians still called for the ex-Burnish to pay for crimes of terrorism despite only a small fraction of what was left of them participating in such while the ex-Burnish just wanted to live as normal lives as they could.

The perfect solution didn't solve everything and it was naive of Lio to think that one Burnish (with the help of an Extinguish) saving the world from disaster could be an all-in-one package. However, he thought that maybe he could provide something that would help them go in a direction toward mending their wounds.

“Galo, I want to ask your opinion about something.” He said as he passed the other who was carrying a box down the hall.

Burning Rescue, Mad Burnish, and some sympathetic Beta volunteers (the term had recently been coined for those not affected by the Alpha-Omega Dynamic along with using Omega and Alpha more often than ex-Burnish and ex-Extinguish) had been working on an ex-Burnish shelter in Promepolis as the city rebuilt itself. Lio and Galo had probably put in the most work into this project out of them all, closely working with each other to make sure the place would be a safe haven as the Omegas got back on their feet again.

The blue-haired man lit up as he turned to Lio and nodded. “Give me a minute to drop off these supplies and we can chat.” He said, pausing a moment before adding, “Hey, why don't we go get some pizza and talk? I haven't been able to grab a bite all day.”

Lio went to respond, only to stop and think it over. As much as he just wanted to have a five minute conversation regarding his plan, it would be nice to spend a bit of time with the Alpha. They hadn't gotten a moment to really talk since the moment they met. It had always been fighting and now, rebuilding. If his plan went as he intended it to, they may never get to talk again.

The Omega smiled at Galo and nodded. “Sure, that sounds fine. I'll meet you up front in five minutes.”

The two parted with Lio making his way to the lobby of the shelter. As he walked, a cold chill came over Lio along with dizzying nausea that caused him to lean against the wall, hugging himself for a good couple moments until it passed. He'd been experiencing this almost daily ever since the Promare left their world and after speaking with Meis and Gueira, they had only been experiencing the nausea; Gueira more so than Meis. Even then, it happened less frequently for them. Lio seemed to be alone in the cold flashes. They weren't exactly sure what it meant since nausea was only a symptom when an Omega was nearing a heat, but none of them were anywhere close to theirs. The Mad Burnish leader had a few guesses himself, but no time to seek out Heris to help him find the answer.

This particular wave was hitting Lio pretty badly, keeping a grasp on him for a good while. He didn't want Galo or anyone else to worry over him, so he took a breath and pushed himself back up and continued towards the lobby. Nearing it, he began to hear yelling and clenched his jaw.

“Of course, they have to be at it now...” Lio muttered to himself, rounding the corner to see protesters standing outside the shelter through the glass of the windows and door. Pink eyes scanned the disgruntled Betas and Alphas with exhaustion, seeing threats and such written on signs and spray painted on the windows. “The more times we have to clean those, the longer it's going to take to finish the shelter.” He complained before going to take a seat to try to ignore the protest. Though it seemed like once he came into view of the glass, they only got louder. Holding a hand to his head, he shut his eyes for the moment and mumbled, “If they put that energy into helping the rebuild, Promepolis would be back on its feet faster...” The yelling merged into white noise as he tried to get over that last wave of chills and nausea for a moment before a loud bang rang out through the room, startling the small Omega briefly.

Immediately, a voice from the same room as him hollered in response. “You guys again? Get off the windows!” Galo said, stepping towards the front of the room and looking at the protesters in defiance.

“They're not going to listen to you.” Lio sighed, staring at him flatly, “They can't hear shit over their own voices.” Taking another breath, he stood himself up and walked over to meet with his friend. “Are you ready to go?”

Blue eyes flickered between the Omega and the group still on their high horses outside. “Maybe we should leave out the back instead.” He offered.

“Are you scared of a few dolts?” Lio chuckled softly.

Galo didn't look humored by his question. “I would rather you not get hurt.”

That made the smaller of the two pause and look up with a bewildered expression. “Have you forgotten who the hell helped you save the world? I'm not a _child_ , Galo.” He hissed.

“You don't think I haven't noticed?”

The pink in Lio's eyes almost looked as if they were on fire fittingly enough as he scoffed. “If you don't shut up now, you can get pizza by yourself.”

The blue-haired man frowned before holding his hands up in surrender. “Just as long as you promise me, you'll go get checked out.” He compromised.

“When I have the time.” Was his only offer which Galo resigned to. The Omega looked back out to the crowd outside, jaw clenching. He still didn't feel one hundred percent, but he was confident he could deal with walking past a few stubborn idiots. “Come on, I'm getting hungry myself now.” He huffed as he opened the door.

If it was possible for them to get any louder, they found that extra dial to do so and they weren't being shy either as they got into Lio's face as best they could to yell at him to get out of their city, or even worse things. He looked back for only a second at Galo to see that he was obviously trying to keep his composure. It was obvious how much he cared about fighting back against absurd behavior like this, but Lio was grateful that he was holding back. Both of them were strong people and he knew that Galo knew that, but they both dealt with their problems in different ways. This was how Lio wanted to deal with his.

“Hey, I'm talking to you!” A particularly grating voice screamed, practically shattering Lio's ear drum.

Though he knew in his mind that giving these pests even an ounce of attention would break the dam, his head turned in response towards one of the protesters. By the smell of him, the Omega could tell immediately that he was an Alpha, an ex-Extinguish. It was immediately dangerous territory just for that fact.

“Hey, you _do_ got ears, don'tcha?” The man taunted, smirking.

“Leave him alone!” Galo shouted before the other protesters started to get in his way to separate the pair. Lio shot a glare at him as a sign and he stepped down once again, but refused to let those around the encounter to push him too far away.

The small Omega stared up at the loudest protester with a raised brow and waited.

The man frowned and growled, “Too good to talk to me?” One of his large hands reached out towards Lio on the verge of grabbing him and Lio showed no sign of fear in his eyes.

As he got lifted up however, there was the slam of the shelter door opening and there was little debate as to the group of people who just walked out to meet this commotion headfirst.

“You either scatter now or we're going to kick your asses.” Gueira shouted with Meis and Burning Rescue sans Lucia standing at his side.

As annoyed as Lio was for them barging in, he knew that both Meis and Gueira would never just stand by in a situation like this, no matter how much they respected his own strength. They were like family, of course, but it still didn't irk him any less. He also knew the Burning Rescue crew were similar to Galo in that they didn't accept bullshit like this, but they didn't have the memo that he didn't want their help.

The grip on the front of the Omega's shirt tightened to the point his collar threatened to choke him. “Yeah? You do realize we outnumber you, right?” The Alpha growled. Looking around the crowd though, one could tell that all the Betas had started to slowly back off and the handful of Alphas that were there were almost even in numbers to them.

Pink eyes rolled as Lio's fist balled up and wound back. With a hard _thawck_ , it made contact with the other's face causing the Alpha to let out a pained noise and release him. The Betas turned and hightailed it out of there while the fight between both sides broke out instantly. Lio kept on his feet, ready for the main guy's response with fists up, but in a split second, the wave of sickness hit him again before the man even looked back at him.

Everything went black as Galo's voice called out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! I hope it was enjoyable! I do now have a beta reader who is helping me with grammar and the like, but I will put out that they haven't watched Promare, so that's the extent of their help. Any characterization and such is still just all on me. Hopefully, I'm doing well with that on my own! Now, please don't take these few days I took to write a new chapter as a gauge for when the next ones will release! I'm writing this as I please, so I cannot tell you when the next chapter will be up! However, kudos and comments do help me get the motivation to write the next ones and get them up sooner, so please if you're enjoying the story so far, leave kudos and comments to get me wanting to keep on the ball with updates! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are painful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was NOT beta read by my beta reader yet, but I'm publishing this now before the 5.2 Patch in Final Fantasy XIV drops because I had some things I wanted to talk about in the ending notes. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite its rough state. Once this chapter has been beta read by my beta reader, I will replace the unedited draft with the edited one and this note will be deleted.

Time didn't even feel like it had passed before Lio opened his eyes to the ceiling of the shelter... And heard Galo's continued yelling which made his sudden aching head hurt ten times worse.

“What do you mean you can't help? You know about them better than anyone!” Galo argued as the Omega sat up a bit to see him with Heris, Guiera, and Meis.

“First of all, I'm a scientist, not a doctor. Second, I studied the _Promare_.” The woman corrected.

“You have to know even a little bit to be able to figure out what's wrong.” He continued.

“You _did_ use us as experiments.” Guiera chuckled, rolling his eyes.

The look on Heris's face was a level above uncomfortable at that comment before she just looked down without much of a response.

“ _Kray_ used us.” Lio finally spoke up as he swung his legs off the bed he was placed on, “ _She_ wanted to save her family and for that, I... Can give her the benefit of the doubt in the least.”

Heris blinked at the Omega before shaking her head. “You don't need to forgive me. I hurt your people.”

“I don't remember saying I forgave you.” Lio said before looking at Galo, “She already said she can't help, so let's just leave it at that.”

“I can at least try to.” The Beta offered quietly, “I may have only studied the Promare itself, but we do have biological data on Omegas that we needed to test your ability to create warp holes. If you give me a bit of time to go through the data, I can see if there's _some_ answer, but I can't promise anything. It's... The least I can do as a way to thank you for saving everyone. For saving Aina.”

There was a long deafening pause as Lio looked at Heris blankly before giving a sigh. “You don't have to, but if you want to, I'd be grateful.”

“I want to.” Heris affirmed, looking at him with a bit more confidence now.

It was another second of staring before the Omega merely shrugged and replied with, “Alright then. Let us know when you're done looking at that data then.”

The scientist nodded before saying goodbye to Galo and making her way out of the room. Gueira and Meis left as well, intending to get back to work on the shelter. That left only Galo and Lio alone in the room.

“How are you doing?” the Alpha asked, turning his attention fully to the other now, “I figured you'd take a hit in that, but I expected it more from that asshole than the pavement.” His smile was soft and lighthearted with his joke.

Holding a hand up to the back of his head, Lio gave another shrug before looking at that same hand and finding no blood. “I'm just glad I got to deck him.” He admitted, meeting Galo's smile with his own, “It would have been better if I got to actually beat him up.”

“You totally would have, too.” Galo said as his smile turned into a grin, “Don't need the Promare to kick ass.”

A pang of sadness hit Lio at that comment as he looked back at his hand. He could almost imagine the abnormally-colored fire flickering there once again. Twenty-four years he lived alongside the Promare he had resonated with. He was the only one he knew of who had _always_ had the Promare with him. He even knew it was with him as an infant because of the stories his mother told him about him setting stuff on fire when he would get upset. Now, both her and them were gone.

“Lio? Lio! What's wrong, buddy?” Galo called, snapping him out of the memories.

Pink eyes blinked several times before the Omega shook his head and laid his hand on his lap. “It's... It's nothing. Just thinking.” He muttered.

A strong arm wrapped itself forcefully around Lio's shoulder, pulling him in towards Galo as he sat himself down beside the Omega. Though he usually rejected such forward actions from people, he honestly didn't mind very much with Galo. His scent always smelled of smoke which made those memories a little less painful in a way. It was stupid and he would never admit it to anyone. Never.

“That look on your face?” Galo pointed out, “It's not nothing. You don't have to tell me about it, but please don't lie and say it's nothing. Deal?”

Lio gave the Alpha a look that closely resembled a pout before replying, “Fine. I'm just still adjusting to how things are now.”

“How so?”

Lio went quiet again as he thought over what exactly he was comfortable with sharing with the firefighter. “You ever have a childhood friend?” He asked.

“Yeah, but I haven't spoken to them in years.”

“And why is that?”

“We just grew apart. Our personalities clashed and our lives didn't cross paths anymore.”

“How did you feel when you realized that?”

“A little shocked at first. Lonely even.” The Alpha shrugged, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“That's kind of the point I'm at right now, Galo. The Promare was a constant in my life. Ever since I could remember, they were there, talking to me. I grew up with them and I took comfort in the fact I could rely they would always be with me. Now that they're gone, I'm...” Lio stopped, unable to finish the sentence as he looked away to hide his face from the other.

“Scared?” Galo finished for him, “It's okay to be scared, y'know.”

Lio bit his lip before glancing back at him. “You act like a fucking hotheaded idiot, but you have a preternatural sense of empathy and that's the stupidest thing about you.” He said bluntly.

To which the Alpha let out the biggest and loudest laugh in response. “Lio, it's not preternatural. You just don't make it hard at all.” He explained, “That giant fire dragon was crying fire tears for Pete's sake.” Galo touched a finger on his free hand to his nose. “Plus, I can basically smell it off of you. Rain and roses smell pretty together, but not if it means you're upset.”

Lio furrowed his brows at that. “I didn't think Alphas could smell us like that.”

The firefighter chuckled nervously, scratching at his face. “Yeah, it's weird. I've talked to others before about it and they thought it was weird that I actually smelled Omegan scents like that. I'm not sure what's up with that honestly.”

“Maybe you're just broken.” Lio stated flatly.

“Hey,” the Alpha laughed, squeezing the Omega to him closer, “Now, that's just mean, Lio.”

“You're the only Alpha I know that can smell roses off of me. From what I hear, we _all_ smell like an electrical fire to Alphas.”

Galo shrugged again before saying, “Who knows what's wrong with me, but I'm okay with it if I can use it to help you guys.”

Pink eyes rolled as the Mad Burning Leader pulled himself out of Galo's arm and off the bed. “You're ridiculous, Galo Thymos.”

“You going somewhere, Lio Fotia?” Galo asked with a tilt of his head.

“Well, I'm feeling pretty okay now aside from a headache.” Lio said, pausing before smirking at the Alpha, “I'll let you decide the source.”

“You truly have no mercy.” He chuckled.

With a nod, he continued, “I was kind of hoping that pizza was still an option.”

The pointed look he gave Galo caused a light bulb to flicker on in the Alpha's head as he stood up as well. “Why didn't you ask about that sooner? Let's grab some grub!”

As the two left the room, the smirk on Lio's face looked similar to the soft smile he shared with Galo earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable! In a few hours, the 5.2 Patch for Final Fantasy XIV drops and so I wanted to get this out to let you guys know that at the earliest, the next chapter will not be released until the weekend. I know I keep stressing that this fic doesn't have a release schedule, but I'm really enjoying putting out chapters and seeing reactions. Please do comment or kudo if you're enjoying the story! I'd prefer comments, so I can get a good gauge on good points and bad points, but it's okay if you're shy!
> 
> Also, I have two other Promare story ideas I wanted to ask about and see i anyone has an interest in!
> 
> The first is a crossover between Promare and Final Fantasy XIV! I'm still thinking of details, but I think both Galo and Lio will be Warriors of Light! I don't wanna put out too many details because it involves spoilers for Shadowbringers and I wanna respect people who may be behind if they happen to be reading?
> 
> The second idea is involves Kistune!Lio! Again, details are still being thought out, but I do adore the idea of Lio as a kistune.
> 
> Please if you can, comment and let me know if you are interested in either of these potential ideas! I dunno when I'll work on them, but it will be some time down the line!


End file.
